The present disclosure relates to a data creation device that is configured to create data for printing content that contains characters that have a specified order, like numerals, alphabetic characters, and Japanese syllabic characters, as well as to a computer-readable medium that stores a data creation program.
A printer is known that is provided with a numbering function that sequentially updates a numbering character string and prints the updated character string on a tape. The numbering character string is configured from characters that have a specified order, as do alphabetic characters and Japanese syllabic characters.